


Space

by BlueMyrian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Andy get high in the back of Andy's van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space

It sure feels like they’re weightless, their skin tingling as they laugh themselves silly on the floor of Andy’s van. By the time they’ve stopped to catch their breath they are seeing stars in the cloudy nebula of pot smoke above their heads.

“Hey Ash”

“Yeah?”

“You think we’ll ever get to space?”

“What, you and me? No way man.”

Andy rolled over, leaning on his elbow, to face Ash with a relaxed grin on his face. Ash had stripped down to just his jeans and was reaching out one hand to take another long hit off Andy’s bong, forgetting that it had gone out while they were laughing. Andy waited for him to stop coughing before he started talking again. 

“No. I mean the human race. Do you think we’ll ever get back up there?”

Ash shrugged.

“I dunno. Maybe if the apocalypse doesn’t get us, yeah. I mean we’d have to right? Plenty of people who ain’t happy with what they have right here on Earth, they’re gonna start lookin’ for somewhere else to solve their problems.”

“Yeah I guess…”

There was a long pause as Andy’s pot-fuzzy brain turned that idea over in his mind and Ash sat upright to re-load and light the bong again. They both took a couple of long drags and Ash sank back into a comfortable slouch against the side of the van. 

“What about… aliens?”

Ash laughed.

“What about ‘um Andy?”

“Well, do you think they’re out there? What do they look like? Like us? I mean, there has to be something else out there right?”

“We have demons out the ass down here and you’re wonderin’ about aliens? Dude…”

Ash shook his head and sighed. Andy took another drag, knowing that if he stayed quiet, Ash would come up with a real answer.

“They probably look like insects.”

“Alien bugs?”

“Well yeah. Insects can live anywhere. Human beings are fragile. We require very specific chemical mixtures in our air and in our water and our food… It’s unlikely that we’ll find aliens that look like we do.”

“…well that sucks.”

Ash laughed again.

“Please tell me you’re not goin’ all Star Trek on me again. The green alien ladies? Come on.”

Andy blushed slightly and grinned. 

“Yeah? So? They were hot. A guy can dream can’t he?”

Ash leaned over to pat Andy roughly on the shoulder. 

“I’d stick with a little closer to home dude. Save the alien ladies for another millennia.”

Andy sighed.

“I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right. I’m a genius.”

At that, they both started laughing again. By the time they were finished taking hits off the bong and giggling until their sides hurt, they would have forgotten about the alien ladies and moved on to another topic.


End file.
